Once In A Blue Moon
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: I'd seen Haruhi do a lot of crazy junk over the past several months. But one thing I'd never seen and never expected to see happened the day that I got into some trouble. What blew me away was the sight of Haruhi's tears for the very first time.


Once In A Blue Moon

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: My first Haruhi Suzumiya short story. Just a oneshot I was inspired to write while watching the second season of Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon asked that if anyone knew something that terrified Haruhi to tell him, so I decided to do something about it. Also, I'm incorporating this idea from another story in which I plan to write something extremely similar. Call it what you want, it's a good plot-mover and to be quite frank, I don't really care in the slightest. ^_^

I couldn't believe it. Haruhi had somehow talked me into yet another stupid scheme in which she planned to get revenge on the sewing club for 'insulting the superior image of the S.O.S Brigade', or something along those lines. Frankly, I didn't blame them for insulting us, not after that stunt she pulled with those bolts of fabric she conned off of them. Actually, to get down to the heart of the matter, they didn't really insult us per se. They sent us a letter of complaint that went through to the secretary, then to the principal and finally, to the head of the school district, threatening all five of us with suspension from school if we wasted anymore money on making flags protesting ball rolling in the sports fest again. Yes, I finally discovered a physical sport that Haruhi _really_ doesn't enjoy. I suppose you could say she finds it degrading. Whatever. At least she left those rather expensive sewing machines alone.

After school was usually a relaxing time of day for me, since I often spent it trudging back down the hill by my lonesome. Today, however, Haruhi, bored as usual, had opted to accompany me while she ranted about the sewing club and started on a rather irritating monologue of things she hoped to accomplish to 'win back the honor of the S.O.S Brigade'. There were times like this that I considered buying an MP3 player to drown her out.

"I liked that idea, Kyon. You remember, the one where we stuff the sewing machines with cotton and frame the computer club," Haruhi said with a grin.

"Haruhi, you saw what that letter said and besides, they'll know it was us. For one thing, the computer club is on the far opposite side of the building from the sewing club and this adds to my second point where there's no viable reasons for them to be bickering about anything because they're too far apart!"

"We're going to need a lot of cotton. Hey Kyon, do you know where to find a huge bag of cotton for a good price? Ooh! I'll bet I could even make a deal with the owner. What if we made another movie! Then we could—"

I could only sigh heavily. She hadn't heard a word I said.

While Haruhi rambled, my mind went back to the most recent costume she'd brought in for poor Ms. Asahina. Well, of all of them, this one was my favorite in terms that it didn't have any ridiculous stereotypical motives trailing along behind it like the maid costume did. This one was supposed to be an angel costume. It was a simple white dress with medium-sized wings sewn into the back and a crooked wire halo that never sat right when she wore it. For some reason, Haruhi was real into angels these days and I was a little apprehensive, and with good reason. Considering the appearances of Nagato, Koizumi, and Ms. Asahina, I wouldn't really be all that surprised if Haruhi showed up with yet another new addition to the club. I also wouldn't be surprised if this new member, presumably female, took me aside one day, pulled off her cardigan and revealed tiny white wings sticking out through slits in her school uniform. If asked about my lack of surprise, I'd just tell her the truth and then calmly and leisurely introduce her to the other three weirdos I'm forced to spend six days a week with. Actually, looking at it from that perspective, I was kind of looking forward to it.

By this point, we'd reached the center of town and this was usually where Haruhi and I parted ways whenever she decided to follow me out of school.

"Okay, Kyon," she said, whirling to me and grabbing my tie, yanking my face close to hers. I ignored the people around us staring curiously and gritted my teeth.

"What?"

"I told you all of our plans for the next week on getting back the honor of the S.O.S Brigade! I want you to repeat everything I just told you!"

My blank expression must have ticked her off somewhat. She smacked me upside the head and released my tie, stepping back and crossing her arms with a huff, "Honestly, how are you going to get ahead in the world if you never pay attention, Kyon? I'm trying to help you here!" she practically whined. I cleared my throat, straightening my tie as I glared at her. I knew that telling her that I always ignored what she said for the sake of preserving my sanity would do no good, so I kept my mouth shut.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head, waving her hand at me as though she were brushing a fly away. "Whatever, just be in the clubroom tomorrow to hear what I tell everyone else. Don't be late!" she yelled. I sighed. Yeah right. She was the one who was always late.

As she proceeded off the sidewalk and into the street, I started to move away. But right then, something felt different. My skin started to crawl uncomfortably and I felt this nagging sense of foreboding. What was this feeling? Like something really bad was about to happen? I turned back to Haruhi and the breath hitched in my throat. She was so lost in her own little world that she hadn't noticed a car come barreling through the red light, heading straight for her!

After this, I don't remember it all incredibly clearly. I recall dropping my bag and lunging forward, throwing myself against her to knock her out of its path, and then...well, white. I suppose that's the best way to describe it. Because the next thing I knew, I was staring up at the cloudy sky. I'm not entirely sure how I got there, or what I was doing on the ground. I heard voices everywhere, some of concern, some of anger and some of confusion. It occurred to me then what I'd just done and that's when it hit me that I'd just been struck by a fast-moving car. The first thing that came to mind was how stupid I was.

"Kyon! Kyon! Say something! Come on, say something! Kyon!"

Haruhi? What was she doing there? Oh, that's right. I forgot, I'd pushed her out of the way. I felt myself being lifted onto a stretcher. The only reason I know this is because it's the only logical explanation for a sudden feeling of weightlessness after lying on the street like a dead body. Haruhi kept shrieking nearby and I just wanted her to take a chill pill already, and that I was going to be fine. But of course, even if I'd told her this, she wouldn't have listened.

I'd only be boring you to tears if I went into detail about the trip to the hospital, the X-rays and the diagnostics. In reality, it really wasn't all that special. Turns out I'd been clipped on the shoulder by the fender of the car and sent flying through the sheer momentum. Hooray for physics. In any case, my arm was broken and I had to be fitted for a cast. That, some bruising and a mild concussion were the extent of my injuries, enough to give me a doctor's note to get out of gym class, but not enough to keep me at home and away from Haruhi's madness.

My parents were both out of town, but I called them and told them what happened. They spoke with the doctor and we figured out the bill and the insurance and all that jazz. Once the tedious work was taken care of, I was cleared to leave the hospital just an hour and a half after the accident. I figured then that maybe I'd pick up something special for dinner for my sister and myself as a little consolation for losing my dominant arm for an entire month. I was even beginning to look forward to the nice, relaxing walk home, despite the cast. In fact, I figured that perhaps, Ms. Asahina would brew a special variety of tea for me the next day or something. Was it too much to hope for for a kiss on the cheek and a wish to get well soon from that angel? I sighed. Yeah, I guess it was. Especially if Haruhi found out. Boy, was she gonna be mad.

Speak of the devil, guess who I found in the waiting room. She was seated in the far corner, hunched over and staring glassy-eyed at the table in front of her piled high with magazines. She must have grabbed every magazine she could find on this floor. Knowing her, I doubt that she'd been able to sit still if she'd really been waiting in there for that long. I know this is somewhat warped to say, but she almost looked like a frightened child sitting there like that. She actually looked...beaten. She looked up slightly when I approached and then bowed her head again. I stood staring down at her a few feet away, waiting for her to say something. I would have said something, but I wasn't sure what to say. After all, I'd just saved her life and I didn't want to bring that up and sound like I was bragging.

"You're such an idiot," she said at last, clenching her fists. I scowled. Yeah, I already knew I was an idiot, but hearing that from her really bugged me.

"You're alive to say that, at least," I said in as monotone a voice as I could manage. Thank you, cynicism. I cleared my throat to end this awkward silence. "Uh, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since you got here," Haruhi answered, "So what's the verdict?"

I realized she meant my injuries.

"Nothing big, just a break and a bit of a concussion. They gave me some pain meds to deal with any aches I might have," I said lightly.

"Hm,"

"Uh," I said, "I, uh, get to get out of gym class for the next month. That's a plus,"

"Hm,"

"And uh, I also have to find someone willing to lend me their notes during class. Unfortunately, this is my dominant arm," I said, chuckling. I jumped in surprise when she suddenly leaped to her feet and slapped me sharply.

"Don't treat this so lightly!" she snapped before whirling away from me, facing off toward the ICU. I was shocked, not only because she'd just slapped me, and pretty hard at that, but because for just a moment, before she turned, I was sure I saw something in her eyes. I couldn't be sure, mind you, but it looked like tears. I gently rubbed my bruised cheek and glanced back at her. How should I broach this subject? Haruhi was a girl with an immense amount of pride on the line. Things ordinary girls took pride in, like modesty or talents, Haruhi ignored in favor of the things she did that were weird. In this case, it would probably be a blow to her pride if she were caught crying about the fate of the lowest member in the brigade. I sighed and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Haruhi," I said.

"What?" she replied, almost exasperated. She knew I'd seen.

"Uh, you know, I was going to pick up some dinner for my sister and me. My parents are out of town for the weekend and this is going to take some getting used to," I said, flexing the arm with the cast and wincing, "So how about joining us?"

Haruhi didn't move. She clenched her fists at her side. I felt like laughing. I could tell that she was tempted.

"So how about it?"

Haruhi's shoulders sagged and she sighed. She glanced back at me and I saw some of that old flame rekindling in her eyes.

"Okay, sure," she said.

I figured that even Haruhi had heard of that old milk of human kindness thing. I supposed it was true, especially when we got to the takeout place, I was about to take out my wallet and before I could pull the bill out, she slapped two-thousand yen down on the counter and walked off to fill the drink cups. Slightly surprised, but strangely moved, I decided to remain silent and enjoy this rare side of Haruhi while I had it. After all, come tomorrow, it would be like nothing had ever changed. And strangely enough, I was okay with that.


End file.
